


Pliant

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Desire, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Relationship Problems, Sexual Tension, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: An investigation by Batman and Superman begins with problems with their friendship and ends with a spell being cast that will affect the two heroes. With tension simmering under the surface, lust leads to lines being crossed over.





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Pliant 1/5  
PAIRING: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2.720  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: An investigation by Batman and Superman begins with problems with their friendship and ends with a spell being cast that will affect the two heroes. With tension simmering under the surface, lust leads to lines being crossed over.

~S~

Superman arrived in the cave underneath Wayne Manor and he was very surprised to find it empty of life. He heard the distant flutter of leathery wings, and amended, empty of human life. He glanced at the rock hewed staircase and sighed, he really didn’t like going upstairs wearing his uniform. It was silly but in the cave or out in the world it was fine but upstairs in the kitchen he felt silly. 

However, there was nothing he could do about it, he’d feel even sillier getting changed into civilian clothes to then have to change again back into his uniform. He snorted to himself, if Bruce knew how he was feeling, he’d laugh at him, well no, maybe a smirk then. 

But he might not even get a smirk out of him these days. He’d definitely felt a distance growing between them lately, with Bruce acting as if just Clark’s presence irritated him and Clark didn’t know why. He’d tried to pretend that it wasn’t happening, and put it down to other things happening in Bruce’s life; hoping that if he just continued as usual, and keep reaching out that things would eventually go back to how they used to be. 

It was hard coming to think of someone as your best friend to then slowly realise your feelings weren’t mutual. He harrumphed to himself, right now that didn’t matter. He straightened his red caped shoulders and with fortitude he went to face the uncomfortable prospect of the Wayne Manor kitchen.

He met the butler of Wayne Manor in the hallway on the way to the kitchen. The unflappable guardian looked only mildly surprised to see him, and raised an eyebrow. “Good evening, Superman.”

“Hi Alfred.” he said fondly, “Any idea where Bruce and Dick are?”

Alfred continued to the kitchen and Superman followed him. “Master Richard is on a mission with the Titans. Master Bruce left earlier, something about a warehouse and a smuggling ring.”

Unconsciously, Superman let out a grumbling noise. 

The older man tilted his head in question and Superman revealed, “That’s why I’m here, we’re supposed to be doing that together.”

~*~ 

Two minutes later 

As Superman floated in the starlit sky above the supposedly deserted warehouse, he used his x-ray vision to scan the place. The warehouse was on the outskirts between the Gotham and Metropolis districts. The warehouse seemed to be being used for trafficking. Large quantities of both crates and people seemed to be moving in and out of the warehouse at different times, but there was no trace of how the goods were being moved or what the items being smuggled were. 

He looked through corrugated metal sheets of the roof, and saw at the moment, the dark warehouse was stacked with crates, and there were people who might be gang members inside. Then he groaned with exasperation. Along with those people that were undoubtedly up to no good, he saw in the rafters, the midnight cloaked figure spying on the gang.

Superman shook his head to himself. When there were whispers in dark places about what was going on in this warehouse on the border between their territories, they’d made noises implying that they’d work together to figure out what was going on. He’d been on his way to meet up to talk it over when he’d discovered he’d been left out the loop. Trust Batman to go off by himself, he thought exasperatedly.

There was a part of him, the annoyed part that wanted to just leave him to it, the other part the protective or maybe overprotective part couldn’t fly away from possible trouble. He watched on for a few more minutes, and saw Batman stealthily inch closer. His target was one of the crates. Obviously, Batman wanted to know what the crates held.

Superman narrowed his x-ray vision further and he saw bags of crystalline powder stacked in the crates. So it was drugs not weapons that were being smuggled.

His focus shifted and he turned his attention to the gang. It was weird; they didn’t seem to be doing much, just waiting around. There were no trucks outside waiting to transport the crates. Abruptly, the situation changed in an instant, and there appeared something shimmering in the middle of the warehouse. Superman squinted; the anomaly was only a slither of distorted light. He frowned and rounded the warehouse so he was floating opposite to it. 

It was then that he saw that the width of it took up half the width of the warehouse. It was like a mirror, except through the reflection the warehouse was lit up bright and looked like a professional set up.

Superman wasn’t sure if what he was seeing was a portal to the same warehouse in a different dimension, or whether the contents of this warehouse were cloaked somehow, its contents hidden from view. Either was a possibility. Again, his gaze found Batman down there and wondered if he had any idea what it was. 

Knowing him, he probably didn’t need to guess.

His focus returned to the shimmering anomaly. Then a woman wearing a hooded black cloak stepped out from the other side and then a man stepped out too, and began supervising the people on this side. He saw the gang members start picking up the crates and then carrying them through the shimmering thing to the other side. He noticed there was no talking, no lingering, they all picked up, carried, and stacked the crates on the other side with unerring patterns. 

The only ones who seemed to have freedom of movement was the man in charge, and the woman first through. That was odd. It was then he noticed on the other side of the shimmery energy, in the opposite corner of the warehouse a loading bay, and a doorway, and what looked like crowds of people waiting there.

He remembered the crates of powder, and realised the group was a band of junkies waiting for their next fix. It was probably another world, not his own, maybe he shouldn’t care and let them have their drugs, but he’d never been good at looking the other way. His nostrils flared with anger, and his protective instincts kicked in and he entered the warehouse at high speed, heading for the woman behind this.

And just as fast he was halted in his tracks.

He was caught in a shimmery magical force field. He knew it was magic straightaway, with normal energy he would’ve felt some give. Even if it was stronger than him, there still would’ve been some play. Magic was his weakness, just as with everyone else. He couldn’t move his limbs and he felt like he was stuck in molasses. 

Like being caught in a rough sea, he was turned around towards his own side of the warehouse. 

Familiar eyes took him in greedily, and hands skated over his uniform clad body. His body prickled at the sensation. Mesmerising words entered his ears and slithered around his brain. “You’re an even bigger surprise than the sweet prize I was expecting, Blue.”

The woman who looked terrifyingly like Zatanna Zatara grasped him and pulled and he were free of the force field but not free of the magic. “Kal-El of Krypton, all shiny and bright, what are you doing in this grimy rundown part of Gotham?” she asked.

He didn’t want to answer but he felt compelled to, “I wasn’t sure if it was Gotham or Metropolis.”

Laughter filled the air, “And does Batman know that you’re on his turf?” Superman’s eyes darted to the rafters and searched the darkness. He couldn’t see him. The seductive voice continued, “I thought he didn’t like you very much.”

He took a breath, and held his tongue, unwilling to give this person who looked like a friend of his any information one way or another. He didn’t even know if she was an evil duplicate from this world or an alternate from another, or maybe even the future. Maybe the Batman of that other world didn’t like his Superman, maybe they weren’t close like… he winced internally, close like they used to be. If it was a time portal what did that mean for their future friendship.

“You’re trying to stop what we’re doing here, but why, why should my people be denied what yours takes for granted, just because our laws say so, because it’s not good for us.” she said.

Cool fingers caressed Superman’s face, and his attention was returned to spectacular blue eyes. He gazed into them, not knowing how he hadn’t seen how breath-taking they were before. 

“Yes, that’s right.” her seductive voice said, “Look at me.” Those cool fingers caressed Superman’s lips, “You’re going to do everything I say.” 

He felt lightheaded and nodded slowly, “Yes, Zee.”

Soft red lips brushed against his cheek, as she murmured, “You’re going to want to please me. Do you understand?”

He closed his eyes, at the brush of those lips. 

“We’re going to keep this business running, and if anyone tries to hurt me, you’re going to protect me, even from the Batman.”

At the name, he opened his eyes slowly and then his eyes widened as they found the figure in the shadows moving towards them. 

“You belong to me now, Kal-El.”

With his gaze still locked on moving shadow, he breathed, “I'm yours.”

~B~

Batman breathed steadily, maintaining his focus, trying not to rush in. Anything to do with magic was tricky. The workers continued to transport the last of the crates through the portal. He heard the feminine hood wearing figure that he didn’t recognise whispering seductive charms to the red caped hero. Damn, why did he always rush into danger? 

The seductress was occupied with weaving her suggestive spell, so Batman took the opportunity, and he sent a Batarang straight at her head. As he let it loose, Superman’s gaze found him in the shadows, and he sighed, “Yours.”

A millisecond later, the Batarang found its target, and knocked her out. The magical portal collapsed as her loss of consciousness severed the magical connection that powered the portal.

With dazed eyes, Superman glanced down at her crumpled figure at his red booted feet. Batman approached cautiously. When he reached him, he had to reach out, and grasped his shoulder to gain his attention, “Superman, are you okay?”

Superman’s gaze rose, and then he met his gaze. He still looked dazed, as he wondered, “Bruce?”

Batman set his jaw with annoyance, anyone could be listening and he was calling him ‘Bruce’. He reminded him, “It’s Batman in the field.”

The Kryptonian smiled softly, “Oh Bruce.”

He leaned in and hissed, “What’s the matter with you?”

He noticed a tremor go through Superman’s body, and unearthly eyes were focused on Batman’s mouth. Unconsciously, Batman’s eyes found Superman’s delectable mouth in return. His nerves tingled, and his mind screamed at him to move away. He told him roughly, “Scan for anyone still in the area.”

Superman shook his head, “You’re the only one here.”

Batman nostrils flared, he couldn’t make himself move away from him, so instead he ordered roughly, “Go and check.”

“Whatever, you say.” Superman said, and then blurred away. 

As he left his radius, Batman’s body relaxed but his mind was on the alert. The mesmerised look in Superman’s eyes, the way he’d jumped to satisfy his demand wasn’t normal, though his comrade was usually accommodating to him. He gazed down at the spell caster at his feet; had he moved too late, had she had time to put Superman under her spell?

He crouched down and moved the hood aside. He took a breath at seeing the familiar face. He shook his head at himself for the reflexive gasp, this wasn’t their friend, Zatanna wouldn’t be involved in a smuggling ring, and she certainly wouldn’t have tried to enchant Clark. 

Moments later, Superman reappeared in front of him, “All clear.”

He had to find out, so Batman motioned down to the woman who looked like their friend, “Do you remember what she was saying to you, what her spell was trying to do?”

Superman frowned, and then said, “I don’t really remember, something about belonging to someone, and protecting someone.”

He nodded along, but then he had a thought, and asked, “Did you see me send my Batarang at her?”

His teammate nodded, “Yes.”

“Yes.” he asked with surprise, “But you didn’t stop it from hitting her?”

Superman looked even more confused, “Why would I stop you from stopping a criminal?”

At the ingenuous reply, Batman snorted, and shook his head with relief. He crouched down again, and he cuffed the unconscious smuggler. He commented, “I’ll have Jim Gordon pick her up, but I don’t know what he’s going to charge her with or how he’s going to hold her when she wakes up.”

His teammate glanced around and pointed at the remaining crates, “Isn’t that drugs in there?”

“Depends what you class as drugs.”

Superman frowned, “Well she said it was outlawed on her world.”

Batman nodded and revealed, “It’s sucrose.”

Those so pretty eyes widened, “All this, the portal, the magic, just for sugar.”

“Anything illegal is always in high demand and profitable.” he commented.

“So is that why you thought I wouldn’t let you stop her, because it’s not a real crime or because she looks like Zatanna?”

He confessed, “I just thought I was too late and the spell might’ve worked or something.”

“Spell…?” Superman lifted his arms to his sides disarmingly, “Well it didn’t work; I’m a magic free zone. You don’t have to worry, Bruce.”

He glowered at him, “I told you to call me Batman in the field.”

Superman smiled brightly, and he leaned in close and whispered, “I told you we’re the only one’s here.” Then he tilted his head and whispered against Batman’s cowl covered ear teasingly, “Bruce.”

His closeness was sending Batman’s senses haywire, and his whole body tingled again. Lately, he’d started feeling tense around his friend, he hadn’t noticed when it first began, it had just kind of snuck up on him and suddenly he’d found himself paying more attention to him than before. Clark’s mistakes had become more annoying, like the foolhardy attempt to enter a magical portal with no plan, his amiability wound him up, and his presence was disturbing. That’s why he hadn’t waited for him before coming on this job, though they’d agreed to do it together.

As he watched as Superman pulled back slowly, instinctively, Batman was drawn forward in his wake, gazing at his soft teasing lips retreating. Then Superman stilled and asked quietly, “What are you doing?”

He really didn’t know what he was doing. Batman breathed deeply and denied, “Nothing.”

He turned and attempted to walk away, before his teammate’s tempered hold grasped his arm. He spun around quickly, his cape twirling behind him and sneered, “Get off me.”

His hand dropped away instantly. Those fucking pretty eyes widened in dismay. His soft lips opened, “Bruce?”

Batman growled under his breath. Moving fast, he caught Superman’s head in his black gloved hands, and then he lunged and he took his mouth hard and viciously. 

He felt Superman’s surprise in his stillness, there was only harsh breathing through his nose. Then there was a low whine, before those so soft lips under his opened up, and became pliant. Those breaths became little huffs of contentment. Batman’s tongue swept inside, and then Superman’s tongue brushed against his, and then again. When Superman hummed into his mouth, Batman tore his mouth away, and he stared at his friend. 

Then angrily, he demanded, “What the fuck was that?”

Superman’s brow creased with confusion, and moist full lips panted dreamily, “You kissed me.”

Feeling almost appalled at what Clark had just let happen, Batman shook his head, “I know.” and then he turned and walked away.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Pliant 2/5  
PAIRING: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,692  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark feels compelled to see Bruce after what happened at the warehouse.

~S~

With confusion marring his brow, Superman gazed down at the unconscious and cuffed spell caster on the floor at his red booted feet, and then his eyes lingered on the exit that Batman had just gone through. He subconsciously touched his own lips where only a minute ago his teammate had kissed him. He took a deep breath and then he followed him.

Moments later, he was in the dark alley a few over from the warehouse that they’d investigated. It was where the Batmobile was parked up. The amber light coming from an external bulb on the side of the warehouse lit the area eerily. Hearing his footsteps, Batman turned around quickly.

Normally, if he’d unwittingly made Batman startle, he’d see a look of relief sweep quickly over his features when he realised it was him. That relief wasn’t there. His teammate, his supposed best friend sneered at him, “What do you want?”

Disbelievingly, Superman said, “You kissed me.”

At his words, he saw Batman’s frame become even tighter. Then his friend said with disgust, “And you let me.”

He shook his head, he couldn’t figure this out. He asked slowly, “You kissed me, but you didn’t want me to kiss you back?”

Batman sighed, “Damn it, don’t you see it’s the spell that she put on you.”

Superman’s brow creased, he licked his lips and he admitted shyly, “I liked it, Bruce. That’s why I let you.”

Intense eyes stared into his alight with something that could’ve been hatred or desire, he couldn’t tell. Reflexively, Superman stepped towards him. Then Batman growled softly, “Get away from me.”

For some reason, the intensity coming off his friend was turning him on, and it stirred his body. Superman closed the gap slowly, “Please Bruce.” he said.

“You’re under a spell.” Batman said roughly.

“No, I’m not.” He whispered, “No more than you are.” and then he pressed his lips to Bruce’s.

Though Batman’s lips were unmoving, Superman felt pleasure all the way down to his toes, and he licked along the seam, and then he mouthed, “Please.” against his sweet stoic lips. 

Swiftly, Batman had handfuls of Clark’s hair, and he took over the kiss just as fiercely as last time. 

As Batman consumed him, Superman mewed a hurt sounding, “Yes.”

Then just as quickly, Batman was pushing him away. He was breathing heavy, and in return Superman gazed at him with yearning. It was an astounding revelation; he uttered softly, “You want me.”

His friend’s breath was shuddery, “Go away, Clark, before we both regret it.”

With excitement and longing, Superman stated, “I doubt I’d regret anything that you want to do to me.”

At that moment, Batman’s mouth was against Superman’s in another fierce kiss. Clark whined, grasped Batman’s armour clad shoulders, and then returned the kiss ardently. 

At his sharing his fierceness, Batman pushed against the house of El shield on his chest and walked Superman backwards and then he broke the kiss as he pushed him down onto the Batmobile’s hood. Batman’s mouth devoured his mouth, his lips and his tongue furiously, and Superman mewed softly as he let him do whatever he wanted. 

Because what he wanted was so damned good.

Then Batman dove down and buried his face against Superman’s crotch, and Clark moaned, and writhed and he spread his legs, and cradled Batman’s head between his legs. 

Amazed, Superman watched his head down there, and felt his lips and teeth mouthing his cock through the fabric of his uniform. Then eagerly, he caught his own waistband and pushed the fabric down. Batman lifted his cowl covered head and he met his gaze, he murmured throatily, “You know I want to suck your cock, don’t you.”

It was obvious, and Clark murmured, “Yes.”

“You want me to?” he asked.

“Yes, please.” Clark begged.

Batman’s jaw tensed just before he grasped Clark’s waistband and dragged his uniform bottoms down around his thighs. Batman’s gaze came to rest on Superman’s hard length. Then slowly Batman bowed his head and he licked the length to the tip. He looked up and met Clark’s gaze and then he slowly he licked him again. Superman’s cock flexed with neediness, and Batman hummed and then covered the head, and sucked. 

Bruce Wayne sucking his cock felt amazing. Superman caressed his friend’s smooth black cowl, and gently cupped the back of his head. Superman’s touch ignited something inside Bruce, because suddenly he was sucking his cock as furiously as he’d kissed him before. He took him fast and deep and saliva dribbled onto Clark’s balls. Superman cried out with pleasure. Then Batman followed the wet path and he licked and his sucked his balls messily. 

Superman bucked and he writhed on the Batmobile hood and panted with delight. He prayed, “Oh god, yes Bruce.”

The wetness trailed further and Batman grasped Superman’s legs and bended his knees to his chest, with his uniform bottoms tangled on his red boots, and again followed the trail. The texture of his gloves on his skin tingled over his body. Then Superman cried out again as Batman’s tongue met his centre. Then Batman’s eyes met his across Superman’s body. He returned the gaze with heavy lidded eyes, and then he grasped his own knees and held himself open, stating surely what he wanted Bruce to keep doing.

He felt Bruce’s breath against the dampness. Then Batman pressed his tongue against him again and licked slowly. He hummed and pulled back to rumble, “You’ve got a perfect hole.”

He’d never expected to hear such a compliment come out of Batman’s mouth, and it made Clark giggle softly. At the sound, Batman growled and then he was attacking his centre just as fiercely as he’d sucked his cock. 

It went on and on, and Superman’s gasped quietly over and over. As Batman fucked his ass with his tongue, Clark let go of his knees and his fingers scraped against the hood of the armoured car. He moaned, “Please, more.”

He heard a soft curse, and then there was a sound, a soft thud as Batman’s gauntlet hit the ground. Then slowly, he wrapped his warm bare fist around Superman’s cock and stroked. He watched himself stroke it with mesmerised eyes. Then his tongue was at his entrance again, as he pumped his cock. Superman murmured to his friend worshipfully, “You’re making me feel so good, Bruce.”

Without reply, Batman raised his head, and hungrily he sucked Superman’s turgid length back into his mouth, and pressed his bare finger inside him. Clark cried out in delirium and grasped Bruce’s head and bucked into his mouth. 

It was intense, and he cried and he gasped until his body was racked with pleasure, and overcome, he came hard. Batman pulled off and jerked his cock and his come fell thickly over his own belly, and over Batman’s jerking bare hand.

He panted and he gazed exhaustedly at his best friend. Batman continued pumping his cock slowly and lingering now, until Superman stopped twitching. Feeling gloriously drained, Clark lamented quietly, “Oh fuck, Bruce oh fuck.” as he rested back against the hood of the Batmobile.

He closed his eyes, and then he felt his friend’s gentle lips tracing his belly, and then his tongue licking away his come. Superman opened his eyes again and drowsily watched him find it all, before licking his cock clean. 

Finally Batman moved away, almost a stumble and picked up his gauntlet. He watched him press his hands against the side of the car, with his head bowed silently. 

Superman breathed deeply, and then sat up, slipped off the hood, and then pulled up his uniform bottoms. Then again his gaze found his friend standing there. He stepped around the car, and then went to reach out, but before he could make contact with Batman’s shoulder, his teammate opened the door, got in his vehicle and then drove out the alley into the night with the tyres spinning and scrambling.

With confusion, Superman watched him go.

~*~

A few days later

Clark walked into the high class function room that was hosting the business convention in Gotham. Usually he wouldn’t be here, the business section wasn’t his beat; yet again he wasn’t here for his day job. It was just cover in case someone asked. It had been a few days after what happened at the warehouse, they hadn’t spoken since, but Clark felt an overpowering urge to see Bruce. 

He tracked his way around the groups of business-suited men some young some old but none were the man he wanted to see. Across the room, he noticed Ted who in turn noticed him, and they gave each other a nod. 

Clark’s eyes continued searching, and he moved on. Then behind him someone spoke with dry amusement, “Are you going after corrupt businessmen now, Mr Kent?”

He tensed at the familiar smooth voice and then as he turned to meet his gaze, he adjusted his black framed glasses and said, “I only care about one corrupt businessman, Mr Luthor.”

It was an insult, but his bald headed nemesis smiled secretively, “I knew you still cared, Clark.”

Behind his black framed glasses, Clark rolled his eyes. It was annoying but it was the truth, he did still care, probably always would. With quiet spite, he murmured, “I’d have cared a whole lot more if corruption wasn’t part of the deal, Lex.”

It had been a long time since Lex Luthor had stopped putting on a façade of decency when it was just the two of them. He seemed to revel in the fact that he didn’t have to pretend any more. And now, he smirked, and teased, “Come on Clark, where would the fun be if I was just the same as all these boring…”

“I’m insulted Lex, not everyone here is a bore.” A business suited, Oliver Queen told him as he approached.

Lex rolled his eyes at the interloper, but Clark smiled with genuine fondness, “Hi, Oliver.”

His friend grinned at him, “Hi, Clark.”

His ex-friend snorted softly, and jibed, “I was talking about real businessmen, Queen, not the company mascot.”

Oliver let out a burst of laughter, and even Clark smiled. Everyone standing there knew Oliver was smart enough to run his own company if he chose to, even Lex, so it made the insult even more absurd. The same could definitely be said for another of his friends, the one he was here looking for. Clark glanced around the room trying to spy him in the crowd.

Unaware of Clark’s distraction, Oliver asked, “What’re you doing here; the people here aren’t usually your beat.” and then Oliver motioned to Lex beside them, “Except this guy.”

Clark shook his head at the sparring, and then across the room, he caught sight of his debonair target. As usual, he had found the youngest and prettiest businesswoman here to chat to. As if sensing his eyes on him, Bruce Wayne turned around. He saw his gaze connect from Clark to Oliver to Lex. Because all of them were standing together, Bruce frowned with curiosity. 

After a few words to the woman, Bruce broke away and then headed towards their little group with feigned nonchalance. He picked up a glass of champagne on the way. As he arrived, he greeted them, “What’s with the conference of the great and the good?”

Lex uttered with a smirk on his lips, “I guess that makes me the great, huh Bruce?”

Bruce smiled Brucie’s smile back at him, then turned his attention to Oliver with a leer, “How about you, Ollie?”

Oliver shrugged, “I think I can claim a little of both.”

“What about you, Mr Kent?” he asked.

Clark coughed softly, adjusted his glasses again and replied, “I don’t know, maybe the same as you, Mr Wayne.”

The blond billionaire revealed with faux amiability, “Lex was just claiming to be the most exciting businessman at this party.”

He knew Oliver was luring Bruce in so that he could insult Lex some more. He watched as Bruce raised a perfect eyebrow, “Exciting in what way. Kord over there has some exciting projects. Ollie has his adventures; and me, I think the ladies think I’m pretty exciting.”

Arrogantly, Lex shook his head, “As I was telling Queen, I was talking about real businessmen, not whatever the hell you are.”

Bruce took a swig of his drink, and then smirked, and parried, “Doesn’t having the most money, without all the hard work make me the best businessman, Lex?”

Oliver chortled at the insult, delighting in Lex’s downfall. 

Clark didn’t smile this time, he was too busy noticing that Bruce was purposefully not looking at him or paying him any attention. Clark glanced at his shoes, and noticed his were the least shiny of their little group. He frowned and then glanced towards Lex. Lex’s gaze found him as it always did, and he could see in Lex’s eyes that he was grateful that Clark wasn’t taking pleasure in his embarrassment. 

Bruce seemed distracted, and then murmured, “My lady friend seems lonely.”

Then he moved gracefully away into the crowd. Clark watched him go, and then winced, and looked back to the other two men, “I’ve got to go too. He met Oliver’s gaze, “See you later.”

Then he set off to follow his suave looking friend. 

Just before Bruce reached his lady friend, Clark caught up. He asked over his shoulder, “Can we talk?”

Bruce sighed, and then turned and looked at him, “Haven’t we just been talking Mr Kent?”

“Bruce, please just five minutes alone.” he entreated.

His friend took a breath, and nodded unenthusiastically. Clark followed him to a small lounge; closing the door behind them.

Once alone in the room, the other man turned around and just stared at him. Clark had never been uncomfortable around Bruce Wayne, and the fact that he was ill at ease now, only made him feel worse. For a moment, he talked business, “Did you figure out what was going on in that warehouse?”

Bruce narrowed his gaze, and said stoically, “Yes.”

Clark swallowed hard, “Are you going to tell me, because we were supposed to be working together?”

“It’s sorted out. We returned her to her world, and I had our Zatanna weave a blocking spell. That portal can no longer be opened.”

“Okay.” He said a little relieved that he didn’t have to worry about that. He took a deep breath, and got to the real reason he’d come to see him, “What happened that night, Bruce I wanted to know how…”

It was subtle but he saw his friend’s body tensed as he said tightly, “I spoke to Zatanna about that too…”

“You told Zatanna?” Clark asked a little disturbed.

“She said the spell that her counterpart put on you could still be active…” he said.

Clark cringed, “I’m not under a spell, Bruce. I don’t know why you’d think that.”

Bruce continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “…that could explain your pliant behaviour.”

He harrumphed, “Pliant behaviour…?”

His friend nodded stoically.

He was starting to feel pissed off, and Clark’s jaw tensed. “You’re calling out my behaviour. You’re the one who started to be weird. I thought we were friends and then you started treating me like you can’t stand me.” Bruce shook his head but didn’t reply. So Clark added, “Until you sucked my cock.”

His friend just stared at him disbelievingly. 

Clark told him, “That’s why I came to see you today.” he approached him; he leaned in slowly, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, about you.”

Bruce groaned, “Clark, don’t please.”

Being so close to him again, the neediness he felt increased, Clark leaned in further and whispered, “Bruce, please.”

They both turned their heads at the same time, and their lips met gently. 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Pliant 3/5  
PAIRING: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,714  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Will Bruce be able to resist?

~S~

Their lips danced over each other’s, they panted quietly, and then pulled back. Clark’s gaze lowered shyly. His pulse quickened as he saw a tent appear in Bruce’s pants. Clark stared at it, and licked his lips hungrily. He looked up and saw Bruce was staring at him, and he could see that Bruce sensed his eagerness, and the blatant lust he felt for him. Confirming aloud, Clark told him breathily, “I want it.”

He reached towards that enticing display.

As his hand touched the bulge in Bruce’s pants, Bruce flinched away, and turned his back on him, saying waspishly, “If all you want is…

“Yes…” he simpered.

“Then you better go and find someone else.” Bruce snarled.

Clark felt like he’d been slapped in the face. He was supposed to be his friend, he was the one who’d kissed him to begin with, bringing out all these feelings and desires inside Clark, and now he was not only rejecting him but telling him to go with someone else. With a sneer, he said, “Okay then, whatever you say.”

Then he turned and walked away.

~B~

When the door closed, Bruce’s façade of stoicism collapsed, he took a strangled breath and ran his hands through his own hair. “Damn it.”

How could this be happening? That night, that moment where instinct had taken over everything, when his body had overpowered his mind and he had first taken that mouth, Bruce had finally realised what that feeling was that had crept up on him.

He wanted his friend, he wanted Clark Kent. 

As he’d taken Superman’s mouth that night, he’d already known that was the best he was ever going to get from his friend, how could a man like Clark Kent want someone like him. A moment of still confusion as his mouth had locked onto and moved over his friend’s otherworldly soft lips. But then Superman had kissed him back, it had been inconceivable good for a second or two, until he’d realised why his friend was kissing him back. The witch had put him under a spell, and without his mistress’ voice, Superman was obeying what Batman wanted instead. He remembered Clark’s eyes finding his as the magic was weaved.

He was disgusted by the idea of those soft pliant lips opening for him, not because Clark wanted him, but just because Bruce wanted Clark. 

He’d crossed the line laying his best friend over the hood of his car. He’d taken pleasure in giving him pleasure, and he remembered the heat of his friend in his mouth, but knew Clark wouldn’t have chosen that without this spell being in place. 

Zatanna had told him that suggestions like this without the spell maker’s presence would eventually run its course and burn itself out. He hadn’t told her about the sex. It had put Bruce’s mind at rest, and he got on with his life believing without his presence too, Clark could function normally until it burned out. 

That was until he’d seen Clark in this unusual setting for him, seeking him out, until Clark had made it clear, he was on some invisible leash and hadn’t been able to stay away. Clark had seemed so sincere, really believing he was reaching for Bruce’s cock of his own free will, and not to make his substitute master happy. It had been torture to turn away from what he wanted, but he’d had to, for his own sake as well as Clark’s.

Luckily, Clark had gone when he’d told him to, but then again, he was following Bruce’s command wasn’t he. Doing whatever Bruce told him to do. He remembered Clark telling him ‘whatever you say’ after Bruce had been purposely cruel and told him to find another dick.

Bruce’s mind fell over itself, he stilled with trepidation and then his eyes widened with alarm as he realised Clark had agreed to go find another man to satisfy. 

He felt sick. His own despair had sent Clark into a more perilous situation.

He left the lounge in a rush, and his eyes desperately swept the party of business suited men. He couldn’t see him. Maybe he was overreacting and Clark had just gone home. He thought of minutes earlier, spotting Clark with the two other billionaires. Both close to Clark in the past, both had disappeared from the party too but that didn’t mean anything, did it.

He bumped into people who must’ve thought he was drunk.

He continued his search until he entered the lobby of the hotel. That’s when he saw them, similar to before in the party, all three standing closely, and sharing sharp smiles as they talked. Maybe he was being paranoid, but their positions meant Clark and Lex was facing each other, while Ollie was to Clark’s side, but a step back. From where Bruce was standing it looked like two predators enclosing their prey. 

He knew it was ridiculous, Ollie hated Lex, and Lex hated Ollie and he wasn’t the type to share anyway so it could never happen. But then Bruce watched as Lex reached out and clasped Clark’s shoulder, and then five seconds later, Ollie reached around and grasped Clark’s other shoulder, and then left his hand there. As Clark glanced down and then back up with a blush on his cheeks, Bruce’s nostrils flared with something akin to jealousy but with overwhelming protectiveness thrown into the mix. 

Then he was moving, and as he approached, he caught Clark’s arm and he tugged and tried to keep on going. There was a moment, where Clark didn’t move, and only looked at him with surprise. Bruce glanced at the other two; they were looking taken aback too. Bruce returned his focus to Clark and said seriously, “Come with me… now.”

There was only a second of pause before Clark let him lead him away.

He continued walking to the elevator, he pulled Clark into the elevator car with him, and as the door closed, Bruce took one last look at the other two billionaires, who was looking on in confusion and wonder.

~*~

After the elevator doors closed, he met Clark’s bewildered gaze. His friend uttered, “I don’t understand.”

Bruce’s brow creased, and he reached out and caressed Clark’s still blushing cheek. “I know, I’m trying to do the right thing, but letting either of them have you would be worse.”

Those pretty eyes widened, and he said softly, “Them, I don’t want them, Bruce I wanted you.”

He cupped Clark’s face, stroked his pinked cheeks with his thumbs and he bowed their heads together, “My god, Clark. What am I supposed to do with you?”

His friend whispered, “Whatever you want to do.”

He shook his head and cursed quietly, “Shit.”

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. He led Clark down the hall. At the penthouse of the hotel, his thumbprint let them in. As they entered the suite, Clark looked around, and asked in awe, “How did you do that?”

“This suite is always on retainer by Wayne Enterprises, for business guests or for my private use.”

Clark smiled and shrugged, “The tales this room could tell, huh?”

Bruce smiled in return; it was almost like any other time with his friend. He replied, “Not that many, I like to make a sharp exit, having dalliances hanging around here abusing the free bar wouldn’t be ideal.”

His friend snorted softly, “So you don’t mind me hanging around?”

“No, not at all.” he said earnestly.

Clark met his gaze through his black framed lenses and raised an eyebrow teasingly, “That’s contrary to how you’ve been acting, especially the last few days.”

Bruce inhaled, “I told you, the spell…”

His friend laughed delightfully, and then said, “I told you, I’m not under a spell.”

“You are Clark; you wouldn’t be acting the way you are otherwise.” 

Clark huffed, “Because I return your affection.”

Bruce cringed, “Don’t be polite about it, Clark.”

The object of his desire approached him and got in too close, Bruce breathed steadily, as Clark murmured, “After all this time, you want me in your bed is that it?” Bruce didn’t reply, couldn’t reply. Clark leaned into his ear and whispered, “I want to be in your bed, Bruce.”

He said through clenched teeth, “When the spell dissipates, you’d be mortified, and you’d hate me, I can’t have you hate me.”

Clark pulled back and stared at Bruce’s lips, and teased, “You know me Bruce; I can be very forgiving.”

His heart beat rapidly, as he watched as Clark turned away and then headed for the bedroom, then disappeared inside.

~S~

Clark entered the luxury penthouse bedroom, and then he just stared at the bed. It was opulent, immense, and the pristine white bedding was lit up by the summer evening sunshine coming in through the window. It was a little foreboding. God, what was he doing? His friend had kissed him a few days ago, they’d been extremely intimate, and then they kissed again a little while ago, but going to bed, that was a big leap. 

Using his super-hearing, he listened as Bruce paced the lounge with agitation.

He’d really liked those kisses, never mind the oral sex and it had made him see their relationship in a new exciting way but he knew he wouldn’t be moving so fast if Bruce wasn’t blowing hot and cold with him. One minute, he was being antagonistic, the next he was trying to devour him, and just moments ago, overprotective. He’d seemed like his friend again. 

He knew Bruce was convinced Clark was under a spell, that he wasn’t in control but as far as Clark was concerned the main problem was proving to Bruce that he really did want him. Because he now had no doubt in his mind that his friend wanted him.

He heard Bruce curse quietly as he continued to pace.

Clark didn’t want to make a fool of himself. He didn’t want to be rejected again but he also didn’t want Bruce walking in here to find him standing around like an idiot after making his grand gesture. Clark took a fortifying breath. He took off his glasses and then he removed his shoes, socks, his suit jacket and tie, and then he unbuttoned his white shirt but left it on. 

He remembered having a shower and his decision not to wear his uniform under his clothes when he came to see Bruce today. He snorted softly to himself, had he been subconsciously planning this, wanting to be ready if Bruce had wanted to ravish him. He wasn’t sure himself.

He took another heavy nervous breath and then he removed his belt. Then he lay down on the bed and he tried to appear seductive as he watched the door.

He heard another quiet under the breath curse, and three seconds later, Bruce opened the bedroom door. His friend’s eyes widened seeing him lying there with his torso exposed and his feet bare. Then Bruce groaned plaintively, “Oh my god.”

Then Clark watched as his friend turned around and left the bedroom again.

Clark was paralyzed, he couldn’t think, and he didn’t know how to feel. He glanced around the bed that he was lying on, and then everything hit him all at once, maybe he was wrong and Bruce didn’t want him. His face creased with emotion, and mortification and he chastised himself, “You stupid idiot.” 

He shook his head, and whispered to himself, “I’ve got to get out of here.” and then he stood up, and he closed his shirt and started on the buttons. 

Suddenly, the door opened again, and Bruce walked in and saw him dressing, and then Bruce growled, “You can’t offer me everything and then get up and leave!”

His mind whirled at the turn about, and he tried to explain, “You left. I thought you didn’t want me.”

“You don’t understand do you? I left because I want you.” Bruce stalked up to him, and unexpectedly, his friend tore Clark’s shirt open again. Bruce’s hands made contact and slowly caressed and measured the muscles of Clark’s heaving chest. He groaned, and said in a whisper, “I left because I don’t want you to hate me.”

Feeling Bruce’s hands on him was tantalising, and his body reacted to the feeling. Bruce stepped forward again, and Clark’s ass met an antique desk, and Bruce stepped closer and primitive instinct made Clark automatically spread his legs to give Bruce more room between them. 

Then their mouths met again not hard but with passion.

Then Bruce began thrusting against him, rubbing their crotches together. Clark groaned and his hands found and splayed across the fabric covering Bruce’s round toned ass. 

At his touch, Bruce moaned, and his lips slid along Clark’s jaw, and then he was kissing Clark’s neck, his thrusts rhythmic, tormenting ecstasy. Clark groaned, “Oh yes.”

He wanted to deny he was under a spell again, but he knew Bruce wouldn’t listen. He wanted to tell him that he wouldn’t hate him, but he really wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure how he would react if it was true, and he woke up from a spell to find his best friend had taken him to bed. 

He didn’t know if he would hate him. But he did know one thing and that was he wanted his best friend to take him to bed. God, he really did.

Clark reached up, and he caressed his thumb over Bruce’s throat. He whispered, “You have to decide if having what you want, taking what you want is it worth my hatred.”

Bruce’s gaze caressed Clark’s body, before he looked into his eyes, then he whispered with complete heartfelt sincerity, “You’re so fucking beautiful, Clark.”

His heart fluttered and he sighed, “Bruce.”

Then Bruce’s jaw tensed with emotion, and then he prayed, “Forgive me.”

Then Bruce met his gaze, then they were on the bed and then Bruce was on top of him, and taking his mouth with complete possession. Clark moaned dizzy with passion.

His best friend mouthed against his throat, “You sound like you really want it, god I wish you did.”

Clark arched his throat in pleasure. He knew Bruce didn’t believe him, his friend thought he was doing wrong, but Clark didn’t care, he moaned, “You feel so good, Bruce.”

Bruce lifted his head and met his gaze with lust and affection. Then he tenderly kissed Clark’s temple, and then his cheek, and then bowed his head, and began a journey kissing and licking down Clark’s torso. Clark whined and arched into his mouth as he sucked his nipples ravenously.

His hands ran up over Bruce’s muscled silk covered back until they reached and cupped his head. Then Bruce kissed his abs and then lower still. He was glad that he’d removed his belt because it was now so easy for Bruce to unclasp his pants. 

He drew them completely off, and tossed them on the floor. Then Clark was laid there on the luxury bed naked and aroused. His desire for his friend had overcome any bashfulness.

Then Bruce was leaning over him again and he kissed Clark’s lips, and Clark returned the kiss, licking into Bruce’s mouth greedily.

His friend was panting with passionate ardour, and then he knelt up, and Clark saw his crotch was obscenely tented. Clark looked over his fully clothed friend and asked, “When are you going to take your clothes off?”

Bruce swallowed hard, “You want me to take my clothes off?”

“I want to touch you while you fuck me.” Clark told him.

“I’m not going to fuck you.” his friend told him.

He asked plaintively, “Why not, I know you want to?”

For the first time in his life, he was completely open, and he wanted it. He wanted it from Bruce Wayne. Bruce looked overwrought, and Clark remembered, “You think if you don’t put your cock inside me, I won’t hate you so much.”

His friend breathed heavily.

Clark urged, “Take your clothes off for me.”

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Pliant 4/5  
PAIRING: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,946  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: The tryst continues.

~S~

Nervously, Bruce licked his lips, and then stood up, and then he slowly undressed. Clark watched the glorious body of his best friend revealed. In the summer sunshine coming in through the windows, Bruce’s body looked blemish free and gleaming.

Bruce dropped his pants to the carpeted floor, and then lifted his head, and met his gaze, Seeing Clark’s blatant appreciation, Bruce looked overawed. His hair was gloriously messy, his face was flushed and his lips were bruised from kissing him. Clark panted, “Wow, you look stunning.”

The hard cock that had tented his pants now exposed revealed the virility that Bruce was renowned for. Clark ordered seductively, “Come here.”

Slowly, his friend climbed onto the bed, and Clark lifted and sat up so he was in reach, he reached out and he stroked Bruce’s thick length. Bruce moaned from deep down in his chest and reflexively thrust inside Clark’s fist. 

He remembered being in Bruce’s mouth, and he really wanted to make Bruce feel as good as he’d made him feel. He asked in a purr, “Do you want me to…” he opened his mouth an inch away from the head of his friend’s cock.

He could see the question and the anxiety in Bruce’s eyes. Bruce already thought he was being bad, and now he hesitated crossing another line. His cock swayed in front of both of them hard and eager. Clark smiled and he stuck out his tongue, but just before he could lick it, Bruce backed off just out of reach.

Clark gazed up into his eyes, and when he got eye contact, he used the distraction to move forward and lick him. Bruce gasped at the contact. Clark caught the small of his back, so he couldn’t get away again, then he hummed and licked his length again. Bruce’s hands took handfuls of Clark’s hair, and he traced his bobbing cock over his lips. It slipped away and Clark pressed forward and kissed Bruce’s belly. 

Bruce’s hands guided him back, so his cock was playing against his lips again. Clark grinned, kissed the tip and teased, “I think I’m going to need some lube to take this.”

He watched as Bruce’s nostrils flared before he got off the bed again, and went to the night table, and got out a bottle that Clark recognised was lubricant. As Bruce returned to the pristine white bed, Clark’s body quivered with anticipation and a little trepidation. Yet he spread his thighs ready. Then Bruce knelt between Clark’s thighs. His friend slicked his fingers, closed the cap on the lube and dropped it on the bed.

Bruce pressed his finger into Clark’s entrance. They echoed each other’s groan. Then Bruce murmured, “God.”

Clark watched the intensity on Bruce’s face, as he watched as Clark’s ass accepted that finger, and another and then deeper and deeper. Clark mewled and flung his head back as they touched a spot inside that set sparks flying around his senses.

Then Bruce wondered, “You’ve surprised me, Clark. I imagined you… I didn’t think you’d want to be… fucked.”

His gaze returned to him, and he smiled up at him and told him honestly, “I just want you to fuck me, no one else just you.”

His best friend swallowed hard. Maybe he thought it was part of the spell. Yet if it was part of a spell, a spell to please Bruce, then that told him that Bruce wanted to fuck him.

He continued looking at Bruce; saw his concentration as he pressed his fingers into Clark’s ass. He wondered if he was moving them slowly because he was being considerate or whether he was just enjoying watching Clark’s ass take his fingers. 

He gasped as another finger was added and stretched him a little more. Bruce rumbled from his throat, “You feel amazing.” Then both those fingers went deeper, scraped his prostate again, and Clark’s body instinctively bucked, wanting more. 

It was almost too much, but he wanted more, and he begged eagerly, “I need you, I need your cock.”

Mutely Bruce stared at him, and then pulled his slick fingers back. With excitement, Clark spread his legs in readiness. Bruce breathed through his nose. His athletic body rippled with tension. Then he wrapped his fist around Clark’s cock, and he pumped it hard, and at the same time he thrust his fingers back inside his ass just as hard. Then his thrusting fingers got quicker and more intense, and his gasps echoed the slick sounding impacts.

Clark’s body writhed under the sensual assault. He gasped, “You’re going to make me come.”

Suddenly, Clark knew what he was doing; he was going to force him to come before he’d fucked him. Clark grasped his hand and stopped him. Bruce had no choice but stop, in his steely grasp, and his friend met his gaze a moment before Clark turned them over on the bed, and straddled his lover.

~B~

Bruce panted softly, gazing up at his gorgeous and aroused friend straddling his hips. His cock slid through the valley of his friend’s round ass cheeks. As his cock head caressed his friend’s entrance, Clark made a soft noise, almost a whimper and Bruce’s cock responded to that sound. 

His mind and heart were struggling not to take his friend, but his body had its own agenda. A part of him, the dark part that had decided Clark’s wrath was worth it, wanted to take everything he could, so that it was truly worth it, to take his ass, and make him cry out for him. That unflattering fact made Bruce cringe and he whispered, “Why couldn’t you have stayed away from me?”

His best friend’s head jerked up, and he gazed down into his eyes, he looked dismayed and then embarrassed, “I thought you wanted this…”

Then with uncertainty flowing through his frame, Clark rose up, and pulled away, and Bruce watched him get off the bed. He was nude and glorious and Bruce wasn’t giving him up now. Bruce’s nostrils flared, and he sprang off the bed, and caught Clark before he could get away, saying “You’re not going anywhere.” 

They stumbled a little, and Bruce used the momentum to bend Clark over an antique decorative desk. With Clark’s hands and body braced, Bruce grasped his own cock and pressed it inside. 

Clark made a huffing noise, and arched his back as Bruce watched intensely as he opened his friend's ass up with his cock. 

Though he’d already been opened up by his slick fingers, that soft noise became a louder, “Ah.” as he went deeper.

And Bruce's cock ached at that sound.

Clark gasped sharply as he filled him to the hilt. Bruce’s eyes widened at that overwhelmed sound, and he hushed, “It’s okay, baby it’s okay.”

Even as his body accepted it, Clark bowed his head, and he panted, telling him, “It’s a little different than I was expecting. God, Bruce you feel big.”

Those words confirmed what Bruce had taken for granted, that Clark hadn’t been the receiver before and was giving him something special. With possession, Bruce thrust back inside the otherworldly heat. Deliriously, he mouthed into the sweet flesh of his shoulder, “You feel so fucking wonderful, Clark.”

He took Clark’s cock in hand and stroked him until he was throbbing in his fist and he was rocking back for his cock. Clark’s whines became deep moans of pleasure, and Bruce moaned in echo with every soft wet impact.

Out of the blue, the desk collapsed out from under Clark’s strength filled hands. Anyone else and they’d have lost balance and fallen on the floor, but instead Clark turned and looked wide eyed over his shoulder at him. 

Bruce burst out laughing, and it released a lot of the tension that he felt and it made Bruce forget there was a spell in the first place. Then he playfully pulled his best friend back towards the bed.

He sat down, leaning back on the bed, and at the same time pulled Clark backwards into his lap. 

With Clark’s powerful body sprawled over him, his back to Bruce’s chest. Bruce grasped, spread, and hooked Clark’s legs over the outside of his. 

Clark laughed hoarsely at the move, and braced his hands on the bed, at either side of Bruce’s body. Once they were settled on the bed, Bruce lined up and thrust back into him with his turgid length, and Clark’s laughter turned into whines.

Bruce took a tender hold around his lover’s throat and thrust with more intent, and Clark whined and mewed, “Please… please...” but Bruce just kept on thrusting, hearing that tormented plea from Superman only made Bruce thrust harder.

Bruce kept hold of his throat and with his other hand ran his palm over his abs, reached down and continued stroking Clark’s cock, and in response, Clark’s feet dug into the mattress and his fingers twisted in the white bedsheets.

He took everything he wanted and gave Clark everything he had. 

After an eternity of panting, sweating and thrusting, Bruce let out a strangled cry as he came inside his lover’s ass. With passionate exhaustion, he flopped flat on his back, but as Clark stayed sitting up, and rode Bruce’s pulsing length, Bruce's hands found Clark’s hips and tightened on them.

Watching Clark’s sweet curved ass rising and falling on his glistening cock kept it hard. It inspired Bruce to keep on thrusting harder through the slickness. 

While hearing Clark’s moans of pleasure gave him wicked contentment that he didn't want to end, finally, he couldn’t take any more, his stamina was drained. He grasped Clark’s torso and pulled him back, flat against him, and he pumped Clark’s hard length fast, and forced his lover to come for him. 

As Clark keened softly, his cock throbbed and then spurted abundantly over Bruce’s hand and over his own chest.

He felt Clark’s divine tight ass hole spasm around his sensitive cock, and Clark’s body quivered and Bruce’s trembled. They panted harshly in echo of each other as they recovered still joined together. 

Finally, he rolled them over, so that Clark was face down on the bed, with Bruce laid flat resting against him. In response, his friend chuckled softly against the sheets.

His mouth returned to Clark’s neck with sounds of hunger for a moment, and it made Clark’s laughter flow out of him.

The familiar laugh of his friend made Bruce grin, he kissed the soft skin of his shoulder, and then he slipped out of his body before flopping down beside him on his back. 

As he saw his face, Clark looked flushed and beautiful and happily satisfied as he met his gaze. 

Then his best friend snuggled closer and lolled over his sweaty body, and then he teased, “I thought you weren’t going to do it.”

Chest to chest, Bruce returned the affectionate embrace, and confessed softly, “I couldn’t resist you.”

Clark kissed him, “That’s good to know.”

This was so wrong, all because of a spell, Bruce thought, but it felt so right being with Clark. 

~*~

The next morning, the phone ringing beside the bed woke Bruce up. He reached out tiredly and picked up the handset. He answered it to find it was the hotel reception downstairs. He replied to the two questions he was asked and then put the phone down. He turned his body and spooned the sleeping masculine figure from behind. At his movement, his bedfellow made his wakefulness known, and asked drowsily, “Who was that?”

He gazed at the beautiful man in his bed, and replied, “When I opened the door to the penthouse last night it alerted the hotel staff that the penthouse was in use. They wanted to know if we wanted breakfast brought up.”

Clark turned over, and smiled sleepily, “That would be nice.”

He could tell by Clark’s attitude that the spell was still active. Bruce sighed, and he leaned over and tenderly kissed Clark’s forehead. He caressed Clark’s pillow warmed cheek, and then kissed him tenderly on his temple, Clark couldn’t seem to keep his eyes open, and he tried to drift off to sleep. 

Bruce caressed his face, over his brow, and down his nose. Clark’s nose twitched, and he murmured, “You’re stopping me sleeping.”

He smiled with fondness and whispered, “I know, that’s the point. The food will be here soon.”

More alert, Clark opened his pretty eyes and blinked up at him. His friend murmured, “You were incredible last night.”

He’d been told that before, but it never meant as much as it did coming from his best friend. He caressed Clark’s lips with his thumb. “Well baby, you were more.”

“Well I’ve never wanted anyone like that before, not like I want you.”

Bruce’s brow creased and he leaned in and kissed him softly but with possession.

A few minutes later, the waiter arrived with the food, so Bruce threw the bedsheets off, slipped his boxer shorts on and left the bedroom to collect their meal. After the cart was rolled in, he thanked the waiter; and he took the plates and carried them to the bedroom, and left the waiter to wheel the cart out again.

He entered the bedroom, and grinned as Clark lifted his head from the pillow, and opened a beautiful heavy lidded eye. Seeing the plates, Clark pushed himself up to his elbows, eager for some nourishment. Bruce laid the plates down on the bed, and then he climbed on. 

Then cheekily, he settled himself sitting over the back Clark’s naked thighs. He reached out to a plate and got a strawberry; he trailed it along Clark’s spine and then reached around and fed it to his lover. Clark laughed softly and then opened his mouth and accepted the ripe fruit with a hum.

Clark making little pleasure filled little noises sent a signal straight to Bruce’s cock, and he grinded against his lover’s lovely bare ass before reaching for a strawberry for himself. Clark moaned softly at the pressure against him, and Bruce picked up a cube of melon and fed that to him too. 

His lover laughed and wiggled against him, enticing him to keep grinding. Bruce grinned fiercely in response, and licked the sticky juice from his fingers, before reaching for more.

Suddenly from the doorway, someone demanded, “What the hell’s going on here?”

In surprise, both Clark and Bruce turned their heads to look. Oliver Queen was standing in the doorway looking appalled at what was before him. Bruce was filled with embarrassment, guilt and shame. The last few hours had been so wonderful that he’d forgotten the terrible thing he was allowing to happen. Now he was caught in the act, he was angry with himself and that anger was redirected at the innocent witness. Bruce snarled, “How the fuck did you get in here?”

Ollie’s eyes went from shocked to lethal, “Just to remind you, there aren’t many places that can stop me, but just now I caught the door as the waiter was leaving.” 

During their verbal duel, the man lying completely naked on the bed conspicuously tried pulling the white sheet over his nakedness. The action brought both their attentions to him. Bruce moved away from his ass, and Ollie swallowed hard, and then he said coaxingly, “It’s alright, Clark just get dressed.” He turned his attention to Bruce, “And you, there’s a meeting on the Watchtower, everyone’s waiting.”

Clark said, “We didn’t know. What’s it about?”

Oliver didn’t look at Clark, but he narrowed his gaze at Bruce and said coldly, “Last night, Zatanna had to rework a boundary spell that Batman asked her to do, some of us played look-out in the area while she did it.”

“Is it done?” Bruce checked.

“Yeah it’s done.” Ollie’s jaw tightened, “Afterwards she told us about the spell the witch put on Superman.”

Although, he was feeling much, Bruce put on a stern impassive mask. 

Their teammate added, “We couldn’t contact either of you, then I remembered you leaving in the elevator together last night. Shit, I didn’t want to believe this could be happening.”

On the other end of the bed, Clark grumbled, “How many more times, I’m not under a spell.” 

Ollie looked at Clark in confusion. Bruce held his tongue, not wanting to admit to his other teammate that he purposely ignored the truth and exploited Clark’s frame of mind or that his will power was zero when it came to Clark Kent. At the silence, Clark harrumphed, and while moments ago he’d been shyly covering up his nakedness, now he threw the covers back, got out of bed, and walked across the room naked, and grabbed his clothes from the bedroom floor, and then continued into the bathroom with them. 

After he was gone, Ollie and Bruce met each other’s gazes. It was another example of Clark not acting like himself, and Bruce cringed at the evidence. Then his teammate asked with vexation, “What the hell are you doing, Bruce?”

He fudged the truth, “You heard Clark. He says he’s not under a spell, who am I to say he’s wrong.”

With ire tinged with sadness he said, “You’re supposed to be his friend, someone to protect him when he can’t protect himself.”

He knew it was true but he couldn’t admit it. Instead, he reached for his clothes, and said, “We’ll meet you at the Watchtower.”

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Pliant 5/5  
PAIRING: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,614  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: After their night of passion they have to deal with the consequences.

~B~

He had really wanted to fool himself, and believe in Clark’s adamant belief that he wasn’t under a spell. Bruce would have been satisfied with what he’d had that night at the warehouse, but Clark hadn’t been content with that, and Bruce hadn’t been able to resist. 

This was one of the worst decisions he’d ever made, but he couldn’t regret it. It had been truly magnificent giving Clark pleasure, moving inside his sublime body, and watching his best friend tremble and come for him. He knew eventually the spell would wear off, and if he was really lucky Clark wouldn’t hate him for what he’d done, he’d forgive him and they could continue to work together, maybe be friends again eventually. 

He watched the hot water cascade for another moment, and then he opened the shower door and stepped into the shower.

Bruce reached out and caressed his friend’s soft wet soapy hot skin; he moved closer and his hard cock nestled against Clark’s sweet curved ass. Clark didn’t jump or startle at his presence. He didn’t even question what he was doing. He just murmured over his shoulder, “Where’s Oliver?”

“He’s gone ahead.” he told him.

“I’m surprised.” Clark replied.

“Yeah.” he agreed. “He probably can’t imagine it could get worse.”

Clark shook his head under the spray, “I’m not under a spell.”

He sighed.

Clark heard him because he said, “You really can’t believe I really want you, can you.”

He was silent as he traced the rivulets of hot water trailing down Clark’s broad naked back to the valley of his ass cheeks.

Then Clark asked, “How can it get worse?”

He’d been caught in the act, but even that couldn’t prevent Bruce wanting his lover one more time.

He got a handful of body wash, and then Bruce’s hand reach down between Clark’s lovely ass cheeks, he spread it over his lover’s centre. Clark made a huffing sound. Blindly, Clark’s strength filled arm reached behind him and his hand traced Bruce’s forearm, down to his hand. Bruce dipped his fingers slowly in and out, teasing him open and that sound from his lover became a quiet mewling sound.

He’d asked him for it last night, but Bruce still had to check, for what it was worth. He kissed the wet skin of his neck, and murmured into his ear, “Yes…?”

The fact that Clark had stayed in position, that his hand still covered Bruce’s, but hadn’t stopped him, told him the answer, however, Clark sighing, “Yes, Bruce.” turned him on like never before. 

He sucked and mouthed his neck insatiably, as he pulled his fingers away. He grasped his own hard cock and smeared the excess body wash over it, and then lined up. Clark’s body rippled and his muscles flexed as he braced his hands against the tiled wall of the shower, and arched his back, ready and pliant.

Then Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark’s powerful chest, he thrust up into his ass until he couldn’t go any deeper, and then again, and again. 

Clark gasped, “Oh fuck.”

Bruce growled softly, “You like that.”

His friend’s soft cry of, “Yes.” made his cock throb harder.

Clark turned his head searching and Bruce took his mouth over his shoulder. Bruce thrust hard, and intently, and grunted in echo against his lips, “Yes.”

His friend’s powerful arm curled back and his hand held Bruce’s head and continued kissing him, while Bruce’s hands grasped Clark’s hips and took his lover’s ass harder. Over the spray of the shower, the slap of skin on skin echoed in the tiled bathroom.

With a cry, Clark came against the tiles of the shower, and gasping Bruce came jerking inside him again.

They stayed like that panting, still joined together, still pulsing with pleasure. The shower spray rained down on them. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want to lose this. 

Finally, Bruce moved them, out of the shower spray. Bruce kissed and licked his lover’s nape, and then he slowly backed away, and he eagerly watched his cock slip out of his lover’s entrance.

He growled with a primitive delight, and he spread Clark’s lovely cheeks and looked at the mess he’d made. His wet tousled haired lover who was still propped with his fingertips against the wall, turned his head and looked back to him with sparkling eyes, and then he laughed at him. 

Bruce stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him, and laid his forehead against his best friend’s broad shoulder. Clark chuckled softly, and then shuffled them forward, back under the warm spray of water.

~S~

Superman and Batman walked into the conference room together. After they’d showered and got dressed, he’d gone home for his uniform and then took Bruce home to get his suit. They’d transported up from the cave. Their friends and comrades all turned and watched them enter. 

He could see in their gazes the fear and worry they had for him, fighting with incredulousness and anger towards Batman. 

The men seemed wary and unsure of how to react, but Diana and Dinah looked seriously pissed off. He knew Oliver must have told them how he’d found them. Any other time, he knew Oliver would’ve kept knowledge of a private intimate encounter to himself, but this time Oliver thought he’d been at risk and was being protective.

Superman glanced at Batman. The worst thing in all this was that Batman had brought it all on himself, it was he who had believed Clark was under a spell, he who had told Zatanna, and it was he who had broken his own rules of conduct to have Clark.

In a way, Clark was flattered by the crumbling of the resolve that Batman was renowned for.

There was tense silence that filled the conference room, a room of potentially dangerous people not knowing what to do with their anger. 

Wasn’t he supposed to be the leader, the figure head, so he guessed he should be the one to talk first? 

He turned to the dark figure at his side. Superman reached out and caressed Batman’s bare cheek. The team of heroes behind him grumbled at the unfamiliar display, and Batman tensed his jaw with emotion. Superman smiled at him, and then turned around to face the rest.

“Thank you all for your concern, it means a lot that you care so much. I can see by your faces that some of you would like to lynch him…” he chuckled softly, “But I promise you, he’s not done anything wrong.”

Green Arrow sighed, “Clark…?”

Superman shook his head and denied again, “I’m not under any spell, what we did was consensual.”

Zatanna stepped forward, “That’s exactly what you’d say if you were under this kind of suggestion, Blue.”

He glanced around at the rest of the team, and then glanced behind him at Batman. Then back at Zatanna, he asked, “So how do I prove it?”

The pretty magician revealed, “As I told Bruce, I can’t undo someone else’s spell, even my own counterpart but I can see if you’re under the influence of one.”

Superman nodded, and then held his arms open, “Do it.”

Zatanna walked around him once without saying anything, then on the second pass, she incanted, “Truth be revealed, eht detnahcne wolg.”

There was a gasp, and Superman saw everyone’s eyes were wide with astonishment; he looked down at himself and didn’t see anything unusual. Then he turned around, and what he saw made him gasp too. Batman was surrounded by a glowing sparkly aura. At everyone’s surprise, Batman lifted his arm and saw the glow. He looked even more shocked than everyone else.

Superman said in awe, “It was you.”

Then he swallowed hard, as he realised what that meant. He remembered them growing apart recently. It had been happening for the last few months before that kiss in the warehouse. A kiss that he now knew, Bruce hadn’t meant, hadn’t wanted, never mind what happened last night or this morning.

His face creased with emotion and he turned away feeling sick inside. 

Behind him, he heard everyone chatting; questioning Zatanna and then Zee giving the same answer she’d given when everyone thought it was him. The spell had to wear off on its own. After a few moments, he heard Bruce mutter, “Can we stop me glowing?”

After a few minutes, a hand touched his shoulder, and he glanced back. Green Arrow coaxed, “I’ve got to tell you that I’m relieved, Clark.”

Quietly, he said, “I’m not, I knew I wasn’t under a spell, I just wish he hadn’t have been.”

“I’m kind of surprised, Clark… the way I found you, you must really like him huh?” his friend asked.

“I don’t think it matters anymore.” he said ruefully.

After the chatting died down, and Batman was no longer glowing. He saw Batman head for the exit habitually making a timely getaway. Superman took a breath and then followed. In the corridor, Superman called, “Bruce!”

Batman stopped in his tracks, and then slowly turned to meet his gaze. The stoicism was back in his eyes, replacing the passion he’d witnessed the last few days and Superman almost flinched seeing it there. Superman swallowed hard, and said, “I’m sorry.”

His teammate gazed at him a long moment, and then said, “What you did, you did unknowingly, I didn’t have that excuse for what I thought I was doing.”

He knew Bruce had thought he was taking advantage, but it was the spell that had made him want to do that, to protect him, to please him, to belong to him. Clark didn’t have that excuse; from the moment he’d kissed him in that warehouse, Clark’s feelings had been clear and real.

Batman turned to carry on walking, and Superman called, “I don’t blame you Bruce. We are both innocent.”

His friend stilled for a second, and then he continued on to the transporters. 

For a long moment, he watched his friend go. He winced internally, were they even friends any more? The idea that they could go from a strong friendship to nothing was unbearable. He tensed his jaw with determination, and then he moved into super-speed.

~B~

Batman saw the doors to the transporter room ahead and they called to him like a sanctuary. However, he blinked and all of a sudden Superman was blocking his path. His body prickled with tension. He measured his breathing to keep calm. He said lowly, “I know you’re sorry, you don’t need to keep apologizing, Superman.”

Superman’s nostrils flared and he warned, “Don’t you start doing that!”

He sighed, and he told contritely, “I just need to go home, Clark.”

The other man nodded with relief, then his friend smiled reassuringly, “I can imagine how you’re feeling. I know after the last few months, I’m probably the last person you wanted…”

Batman narrowed his gaze and asked, “The last few months…?”

Superman frowned, “The way we’ve been drifting apart…”

“I didn’t realise you were aware…” he began.

Solemnly, his friend said, “How could I not notice, you’re my best friend, of course I noticed when you began acting like you didn’t want me around any more.”

Batman smiled tightly and shook his head. “If only that was the problem.” He saw confusion tint Clark’s pretty eyes. He sighed. “I just need to go and figure everything out.”

His friend’s brow creased with emotion, “I can’t lose you, Bruce.” Batman winced and Superman said, “Sorry, I know you don’t like me calling you Bruce when you’re wearing your cowl.”

He shook his head, and denied, “Only in the field, Clark.”

Clark smiled tightly, and nodded.

Bruce shook his head again, “We’re still friends; we always will be.”

His shield covered chest heaved; he licked his lips nervously, and said, “I don’t want to be friends.”

Nausea swept over Batman at that statement, and he asked, “Because of what I did?”

His friend nodded, “Ever since you kissed me. I know you didn’t mean it, but I can’t forget about it.”

Bruce bowed his head and said, “I’m sorry.”

“You were under a spell; it wasn’t your fault, it was mine.” Clark told him.

He frowned, “Your fault?”

Clark shrugged. “I should’ve known…” He met and held his gaze, “Your passion, your desire for me… I should’ve known it wasn’t real. I saw you struggling for control, and all I wanted was for you to lose control. God, you turned me on so much. I’m so sorry that my own needs meant that I let you down. I should’ve known you didn’t really want me. I should’ve helped you.”

His mind was whirling from hearing and trying to understand Clark’s tremendous statement. 

His friend looked embarrassed, “After I say this I know it’ll probably be the end of our friendship, but I want you to know that what I felt was real and I still want you.”

“What…?”

Clark stepped in close, then he cupped Batman’s cowl covered head, he sighed, “Bruce…” then he leaned in and he kissed him passionately.

Bruce opened his lips pliantly.

He hadn’t had time to figure anything out. He knew the spell had made him succumb to Clark’s allure, but he also knew it had opened his eyes to the reasons behind the strain in their relationship. He moaned and he pulled Superman to him and returned the kiss with everything that he had. 

After a few wonderful moments, Clark whimpered and then he pulled away. Still cupping Batman’s head, he winced, “Oh my god, I’m sorry… god I’m so sorry, Bruce.”

Mesmerised, Bruce tried to close the gap and return to Clark’s lips.

But Superman’s sure grip held him away, and then Clark told him, “I’m going to have to leave you alone, so that this spell can wear off. Damn it.”

Bruce knew if he tried to explain his feelings right now, try to tell his best friend that the strain in their relationship had been because he’d become too aware of him because he yearned for him and thought his friend was out of reach, that Clark wouldn’t be able to trust in what Bruce was saying, just as Bruce hadn’t been able to believe that Clark had wanted him. 

God, it was unbelievable that the nicest, the best, the strongest person that he knew had really wanted to be underneath him on that bed.

It still amazed him, but now he trusted in Clark’s words and what those lips and body had told him. He reached up with his gloved hand and he caressed Superman’s cheek. He told him, “I might not say it much after the spell wears off, but I want you to know, that I love you, Clark.”

He saw in the light of Clark’s expression filled eyes hope mixed with heartbreak, as he wanted to but couldn’t believe him. He thought he was saying what he wanted to hear. Then Clark smiled fragilely, “I love you too.”

Then Superman stepped out the way of the doors to the transporter room. He knew there was nothing more he could say right now, so he murmured, “Bye.” and then entered the transporter room.

As the door closed, Bruce smiled. He had a lot to figure out, primarily how he was going to fit dating Superman into his busy life.

The end


	6. Flexible - an Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of people suggested they wanted to see what happens after the spell wears off, so I decided to write a epilogue. I hope you enjoy it.

TITLE: Flexible – Pliant Epilogue  
PAIRING: CLARK KENT/BRUCE WAYNE  
AUTHOR: WHITEROSES77  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the stories not the characters.  
WORD COUNT: 2,768  
SUMMARY: The spell has worn off finally.

~*~

It had been a while since they’d seen each other. His friend had kept his distance as promised. No big emergencies had come up, forcing them to work together. Batman had withdrawn from the Justice League meetings so that they didn’t have to see each other. Superman had graciously offered to be the one who missed the meetings but honestly Batman wasn’t too upset about having to be the one.

It was strange, because he’d hadn’t felt like he was under a spell. Zatanna had been coming by to check him weekly, to see if the spell persisted or not.

When the spell was cast, Bruce had been convinced it was Superman who had been enchanted. He’d thought Clark had succumbed to his advances not of his own free will.

He’d been in turmoil trying to fight the temptation of Clark Kent's soft lips and pliant body spread out for him.

He’d failed hopelessly.

But afterwards, they’d discovered that he hadn’t been able to resist because he’d been the one under the enchantment.

His friend had been guilt-ridden but he had also let Bruce know he still wanted him, that Clark’s feelings had been real throughout their sexual escapade. 

However Clark Kent being the honourable man he was had taken a step back and had left him alone so the spell could wear off. The time it had taken to wear off had also been a time of turmoil for Bruce. All the time apart, he'd been desperate to see him.

The day Zatanna confirmed he was no longer enchanted, he’d still felt as if he needed to see him.

He made the phone call.

~*~

Bruce Wayne entered the neutral ground of the conference room on the Watchtower. It was empty as he knew it would be at this time.

He ran his hand over the shiny surface of the length of the table. It felt slick under his bare hand. He had never touched it without his gloves on before. He let his hand caress the seat at the head of the table. He walked over to the window and looked out at the stars.

A few minutes passed before the doors opened and in the reflection of the window pane, he saw Clark Kent enter. 

He licked his lips, and continued facing the reflection. 

“You’re not wearing your uniform.” Bruce said.

He watched his white shirt and slacks wearing friend walk further into the room. Then Clark replied, “No, I guessed that this might not be about business. I suppose that’s why you’re not wearing yours either.”

Bruce’s lip twitched, “I suppose you’re right.”

His friend asked gently, “I guess from getting your call that you’re cured?”

He laughed hollowly, “Cured.”

He heard him take a deep breath before Clark said stoically, “I understand.”

“Do you?” he asked.

“Yeah, it wasn’t fair, and I’m sorry. I know your feelings for me had already changed before the spell...”

“You think because the spell wore off that my feelings went back to what they were.” he wondered.

“I don’t know, maybe.” Clark edged.

Bruce turned around and finally met his gaze. He wasn’t wearing his glasses. He spied them in his shirt pocket. “You’re right Clark. The problem is I don’t know how I feel about you.”

Clark took a heaving breath and nodded, “You don’t hate me, do you?”

Bruce frowned, “No, I don’t hate you, Clark.”

With emotion, Clark's face pinched and he turned his face from him.

Bruce took a fortifying breath and stepped closer, he said, “That’s why I asked you to meet me here. So I can see.”

Clark turned back and met his gaze, “See…?”

Bruce approached him slowly, and he let his eyes trace his friend standing there. His strong frame, the fabric of his white shirt draping his broad chest, Bruce reached out and ran his hands over that expanse of muscle. It heaved under his hands. 

Clark breathed shakily, “What’re you doing?”

He swallowed hard and rumbled, “Seeing.”

Then his gaze took in his throat and he watched his Adam's apple bob. Over his strong jaw, his high cheek bones, his straight nose, Bruce traced those beautiful features with his fingertips. 

Clark’s dark eyelashes fluttered as he blinked slowly, and it brought his attention to his wide aquamarine eyes. 

Then finally, Bruce’s eyes and his fingertips found Clark’s lips. He remembered the feel and the taste of those lips. They opened a touch.

Bruce told him with earnestness, “You are lovely.”

Through those open lips, Clark sighed, “Bruce…?”

“Shush.” he uttered.

He lowered his hand and then he stepped around, and he gazed at his friend’s broad back, and up to his thick black hair so neatly contained. Bruce remembered it wild and free that night.

He reached up from the back and he gently grasped a handful of that hair. Clark let out a soft whine in response.

Bruce's nostrils flared. Then his gaze found his friend’s tight round ass. He remembered that too. He remembered it yielding to him. He let go of his hair and then carefully took hold of Clark's hips. Clark let out another soft noise.

Bruce cupped his hand over one round globe and then ran that hand up over the small of Clark's back and pushed gently.

Then Clark whimpered and then arched his back, and his pants stretched tight over those lovely swells.

He stepped forward until his crotch met his best friend’s ass. He felt Clark instinctively press back for him.

Bruce took a steadying breath and asked in awe, “You really wanted everything we did?”

Clark’s voice was shuddery, “I told you.”

Bruce grasped his hair again and pulled him back, against his chest and he rasped against his neck, “I needed to see, to make sure I remembered right.”

Clark panted, “Please, Bruce.”

That neediness in his friend’s voice made him quiver. He reached around and cupped his crotch. His palm meeting a so hard length trapped behind cloth. 

Clark cried out, melting against him and his hands reached back and found Bruce's hips, “Yes, Bruce, yes.”

It was all too much, Bruce moved away all at once. His hand left his hair, his other hand left his crotch and he turned his body away from his sumptuous ass.

Clark turned quickly and gazed at him lust drunk, and confused in equal measure. His crotch bulged, his lips were panting and open and tempting. 

Looking at him it was like he was still under the spell. 

He told him roughly, “You’re not how I expected you to be.”

Clark wondered, “You thought about me… before?”

“No...” he swallowed hard, “Yes… not consciously, but yes.”

His best friend told him, “I didn’t let myself think that way, until you kissed me. It was then that I knew I wanted you.”

Bruce cringed.

Clark frowned, “I know you didn’t mean the kiss.”

He confessed, “I don’t know if I meant it. I don’t know what I wanted and what I didn’t.”

“That’s why you wanted to ‘see’?”

Bruce’s gaze found the bulge in Clark’s pants, it was no longer prominent but it was still there. Unconsciously, he licked his lips. “It was easy before, because I wanted what you wanted.”

“You don’t want me?” Clark asked sadly.

He met his beautiful eyes and told him, “You’re so sweet, Clark so damned sweet.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Bruce winced, “You’re so good and nice, I should’ve known, but I didn’t… I didn’t… I don’t think it will work between us.”

With bafflement mixed with exasperation, Clark asked, “What are you talking about?”

“I don’t think you can be everything I need.”

Clark took a breath that heaved his chest, “I can be anything you need, Bruce.”

With disappointment, Bruce sighed, “I thought the spell had caused the pliancy. Then I hoped it was just my memories that were skewed.”

He turned around, and walked back to the window.

~S~

Clark gazed at his friend’s retreating back, but he was more than a friend, and he couldn’t let him walk away from this. 

He paced forward, and he caught Bruce's shoulders to halt him. As he grabbed him, Bruce went stock still. Clark asked gently, “I know the spell has gone, but don’t walk away.”

Bruce said stoically, “Clark, let go.”

He denied, “No, just listen. I can’t make you want me, I know that, but I remember what we did.” he leaned in and spoke just above the skin he remembered kissing, “...how it felt to be with you.”

He felt Bruce shudder. “I remember too.”

Clark turned him slowly around to face him, and then he leaned in again, and murmured, “But I still want it, still want you.”

Bruce's eyes lingered on his lips, and it was so tantalizing. He’d promised himself that he wasn’t going force the issue when Bruce came back to himself. He didn’t have the right to. He watched his friend’s face carefully and leaned in closer. “The way you touched me just now, I think you felt something.”

He tried to close the gap, and their lips brushed, but suddenly Bruce turned away, and he slipped from Clark's hands. Instinctively, Clark caught him again, and Bruce struggled, and growled, “Get off me!”

That tone, that intensity was what had turned Clark on in the first place, and it sent a shock of arousal down his body. He grasped the struggling man around his throat, not to hurt him just to make him stay still and pulled him back against him. He said huskily, “Stop fighting me.”

Bruce stopped struggling, and his throat arched back and his body heaved with breaths against Clark’s body.

It was reflexive to press his hard length up against Bruce's ass. Bruce's body arched against him, and his friend sighed softly, “Okay.”

Clark's eyes widened at that soft sound, and the feel of his friend’s body arching for him. It was so unexpected, that he leaned in and asked in Bruce's ear, “What’s happening?”

In response, Bruce only groaned.

Incredulous, Clark ran his other hand over Bruce's chest, down his abdomen and then down to his friend’s crotch. At his touch, Bruce whimpered, and pushed into his palm. 

He remembered Bruce saying that he didn’t think Clark could give him everything he needed. And now he understood what he meant. Clark chuckled huskily, “You thought I was a bottom didn’t you?”

Bruce rumbled from deep in his throat, “The evidence.”

Clark ground up against Bruce's ass, and told him, “Do you remember me being under you in that hotel room, with your fingers deep inside me...”

“Yes.” Bruce moaned. “You begged for my cock.”

“I begged for your cock, Bruce. I told you I just wanted your cock.”

Bruce thrust that cock against his palm. Clark groaned huskily, and then he reached for Bruce's zipper, and unzipped, and drew Bruce's cock through the gap. He took it in hand and stroked the hard length of it.

His lover made a desperate sound and leaned back into him completely and thrust into Clark's tight fist.

Clark’s lips found and kissed Bruce's neck, and played his teeth against the flesh and Bruce cried, “Clark, yes.”

He groaned into his neck, “I didn’t think I was going to hear you sound like that for me ever again.”

Bruce whinnied, and then his hands were reaching back, scrambling to find Clark's fly. Clark groaned, “Oh god.”

Then still holding him from behind, he lifted Bruce off his feet and he carried him over to and spread him over the conference room table. Face down on the shiny table, Bruce cried, “God yes.”

And then Bruce was attacking his own pants, before they were down around his thighs and his ass was bare. Clark shivered with anticipation, and he reached down and released his own erection. 

He caressed his best friend’s ass cheeks, and then he licked his own thumb, and then he pressed against Bruce's centre. Bruce gasped breathily. 

Clark groaned, “I wish we had some lube.”

It would be easy in the city to blur off and get some, but here on the space station it wasn’t. He wasn’t going to leave Bruce like this anyway. 

His so needy lover groaned, “It doesn’t matter, just try to go easy.”

He grasped him, and flipped him over on the table so he was staring up at him with surprised eyes. Clark denied adamantly, “It does matter, it matters to me, you matter to me.”

Bruce's gazed up at him with excitement in his eyes, and he cooed softly, “Yes.”

Clark blinked slowly as he realised Bruce was turned on by his intensity just as much as Clark was turned on by his. Clark smiled fiercely, and then he grabbed Bruce's pants and pulled them free of his legs. 

He looked Bruce over with admiration, his strong muscled body, his thick long cock, his muscled thighs, that Clark took hold of before spreading them open. 

His lover’s chest heaved, and he held his own legs open. Then Clark bowed low, and he licked from his entrance, over his balls, and up the length of his cock. He returned to his centre and spat against it, and it quivered for him. Then he pressed his thumb inside and Bruce cried, “Oh yes.”

Clark grinned and then he leaned over him, and kissed his panting lips. Bruce kissed him in return, and thrust his tongue into Clark's mouth in time with Clark's thrusting thumb.

He moaned around that tongue, and then he pulled his thumb free. Then he lined up, and he pushed slowly into Bruce's tightness.

Bruce cried into his mouth. He might’ve hesitated but Bruce's hands on his ass told him not to stop. He didn’t stop until his balls met his ass cheeks. 

He ended the kiss, and he gazed down into wide eager eyes. He asked, “Am I everything you need?”

He felt his ass spasm around his cock, and Clark's cock throbbed in return. Then Bruce laughed joyfully, “I’ll tell you after you finish it.”

He smiled down at him and murmured, “Do you want it hard and fast, or long and slow?”

Bruce cocked an eyebrow at him.

He nodded, “I can be anything you need.”

His best friend licked his lips slowly. Despite the craziness of how they’d got together, and the months of drifting apart before that, he realised he still understood his best friend better than anyone. He raised his own eyebrow, “You don’t want to decide, you want me to.”

Bruce smiled up at him, “You better decide fast, we don’t want to be caught out again.”

He leaned in and kissed him gently, but Bruce opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. Clark groaned and matched him. He understood Bruce didn’t want someone pliant, but he knew Bruce could never be completely pliant himself. 

And Clark was delighted about that.

He began moving slowly inside his friend, and Bruce moaned into his mouth with pleasure. Clark smiled into the kiss, and then he quickened his movements, and thrust to the end of him over and over and Bruce cried into his mouth, his hands clawed into Clark's shirt and held on, and he bucked up to meet him over and over. 

Panting with pleasure, Clark dragged his mouth away and gazed down into lover’s eyes. Bruce gazed up at him with eyes full of desire, and fondness and vulnerability, and then he breathed, “I meant it, Clark.”

He stroked his temple, and asked, “Meant what?”

Bruce swallowed hard, “The kiss, our first kiss in the warehouse I meant it. I wanted to kiss you for so long.”

Clark smiled fragilely.

His best friend smiled, “Kiss me now.”

It was crazy, they were joined together intimately, they’d almost ate each other alive, and now he asked for a simple kiss.

He leaned in and he brushed their lips together, slowly and hesitantly, as if it was their first kiss. As he ended the kiss, Bruce caressed his face, “Thank you.” then he whispered, “Now make us come.”

Clark grinned down at his lover, and he began thrusting again, and he didn’t stop until, Bruce arched under him and Clark followed him over the edge. 

He collapsed pliantly over Bruce's body, and his lover’s arms wrapped around him and held on. 

The end


End file.
